


Conversation in Bag End

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Interspecies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by TimberwolfDid Frodo really *not* know about Bilbo and Balin?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Balin
Kudos: 5
Collections: Least Expected





	Conversation in Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is written for my own entertainment and that of like-minded fans and isnot intended to infringe on the rights of the late J.R.R. Tolkien, his heirs, and/ or the Tolkien estate.  
> Feedback: Why not. :)  
> Story Notes: Inspired by Pythoness' "Interlude in Lorien". Grateful thanks to her for permission to post this to the list.

'"Dwarvish appetites!" Gimli sprang to his feet, his voice a suppressed roar. "What do you think you know of *dwarvish appetites?*"

"Bilbo used to say... why... because, well, you see...it was really just to me, maybe not even to Frodo."' -- Pythoness, "Interlude in Lorien"

"Er, Frodo, dear boy, I have something to tell you."

Frodo looked up from his tea -- high tea, as they sat in the kitchen at Bag End. "Yes?" To his surprise, Bilbo was looking rather flushed. And hesitant.

And seemingly unable to continue with the conversation.

Frodo put his mug of tea aside and reached over to lay a hand over Bilbo's tightly clasped ones. "Dear Bilbo, what is it?"

Bilbo exhaled a deep, shaking breath. "Well. Lad. Remember how I said, 'no secrets between us'?"

"Yes," said Frodo apprehensively, reflecting that he'd kept a little secret or two himself from Bilbo -- his endless worry in the back of his mind over what had really happened that night on the Brandywine in his twelth year. And...

"Well," said Bilbo with an embarrassed cough. "I've been keeping something important from you. It's nothing you need worry about, lad," he said quickly as Frodo's eyes widened. "And it's nothing that will ever affect _you._ But..."

His voice trailed off and he sat there, absently turning his teacup in his hands, until Frodo gently prompted him, "What, dear Bilbo?"

Bilbo coughed. "Yes. Well. Er, how to say this? Well, just say it, Bilbo Baggins, don't be pothering about and scaring the lad..."

"Bilbo." Frodo's voice, for all his youth and his status as a junior member of the clan, albeit Bilbo's heir, had a definite tone of command to it. "Just tell me."

"Well," sighed Bilbo, "there's a reason -- another reason -- why I never fit in in the Shire and, as it turned out, why I enjoyed my time with the dwarves so much." He took a desperate gulp of tea -- quite unlike Bilbo, who generally sipped at his tea, whereas Frodo was like to leave it go half-cold, swig it down in one gulp and be off around his business. "Er, Balin and I..."

"Yes?" prompted Frodo.

"We... er..." Bilbo subsided into silence, flushing bright red.

"You ..." said Frodo ponderingly, as it was apparent that Bilbo was utterly unable to speak. "... you -- Oh!" he said as enlightenment broke. "Why, Bilbo!"

"I know," said Bilbo, "I should have told you when I asked you to live with me -- and it's not you, lad, that's not why I brought you to live with me -- "

*"Bilbo!!!!"* Frodo was on his feet, his eyes flashing, his voice and face -- in fact, every inch of his body -- indignant. "I may know nothing about these matters but I could have told *that."* As Bilbo sagged with relief, Frodo came to kneel by his side, taking his hands. "Who's been saying so? Bloody Otho and Lobelia?"

*"Cousin* Otho and _Cousin_ Lobelia, if you please, lad," said Bilbo sternly. "And don't use language like that. Even about the S-B's."

"I am sorry," said Frodo. "So... you and Balin?"

"That's right," said Bilbo warily.

"Oh, poor Bilbo. You must miss him."

Bilbo's eyes flooded with sudden tears. "I do," he confessed. "I do. But he couldn't live here and I couldn't live there, and now I hear he's gone off to retake some dwarvish stronghold and I don't know whether he's living or dead -- "

"Oh, Bilbo," exclaimed Frodo, sitting on Bilbo's knee and wrapping his arms around him. "Dear Bilbo." He cradled Bilbo's head against him and made comforting noises while Bilbo shook against him with the effort of repressing his tears.

At length Bilbo drew a long, shaking breath and Frodo sat back, brushing the tears that had escaped from his face. Bilbo patted his hand.

"Dear lad. So -- we are good?"

"We're good," affirmed Frodo, bending forward to kiss his forehead.

"You're a good lad," said Bilbo gently. "Ah -- there's the Gaffer's lad out there," he said, cocking his head to listen as a high voice, in a broad country accent, was raised in comment.

"Oh, yes! And I promised I'd help him with the pruning next time I was here." Frodo exclaimed.

"Well. Off with you, then. And take something for Sam. He's a growing boy after all."

"I will. Thanks, Bilbo," said Frodo, and with a last hug, he was out the door, gathering up a handful of Bilbo's best biscuits for himself, Gaffer Gamgee and young Sam. Bilbo watched him leave, smiling and shaking his head.

*There's another reason I asked you to live here, lad,* he mused, *aside from you needing a home and someone to call your own, and wanting to get one up on the S-B's. I knew even then you could go either way -- I know about those wild Brandybucks and some of what you got up to when you were just a lad. And I see the way the land lies with you and young Sam -- _his_ heart's given already, and it's not to that lass at Bywater.*

He smiled and got up to clear up the tea. "Give it time, Bilbo," he said firmly to himself. "Just give it time..."


End file.
